Forbidden Love
by dragonxpanda
Summary: Set in the next generation, Malory Malfoy falls in love, but with someone her father would not approve of... DUNDUNDUN!


Hey! This is Kaida again, but this time, with a different type of story! It's a Harry Potter story, in the next generation!! DUNDUNDUN!!! Ok, I know the end is kinda crappy, but oh well. So, The italics in the beginning is Malory writing in her journal before going onto the platform. It'll be there at the beginning of every chapter, but just says something different. Oh, for those of you who were reading Amore del Padre, I'm so sorry I never finished!!!

Kaida-chan_

* * *

Life's not fair anymore. Or... Was it ever? I can't remember a time when it was... Maybe it was before Mom left us... I was only 6 when she left... I can't remember too much... Dad and her always fought, I was rarely ever noticed. When she ran off, Dad was devistated. He ran off after her, leaving me in the hands of loving old Grandpa and Grandma, and the house elves. Everything went majorly downhill then... But now my fourth year at Hogwarts is beginning. Grandpa gave me a small black kitten, I named her Heidi. Things are starting looking up, Heidi is my only friend really... _

Malory Malfoy walked onto Platform 9 3/4, her small house elf following closely behind. Heidi was curled up on Malory's head. She boarded the train, looking over her shoulder. As usual, neither of her parents were there, nor her grandparents. The only one waving at her was Noir, her house elf. She sighed, and continued onto the train. She entered an empty compartment, and just stared out the window. The whistle started to blow, and the train began moving. She heard a sudden crash at the door, she looked over to see who had disturbed her. It was none other than a 4th year Gryffindor, Livy Kestan. Oh how Malory loathed her, and all of the other Gryffindors. Livy moved on, malory relaxing.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open. She looked over and saw Graham Goyle, 1st year, make his way into the compartment, "Morning Malory! How are you today? I'm completely excited about starting school this year! Were you excited your first year? I know I am! Say, do they give out lots of sweets? My dad said they used to! I love sweets! I love them to death. So what's school like?" That kid never shuts up.

"GRAHAM! SHUT UP! I'm irritated, no, i was not excited, no, they dont give out sweets, and it is completely boring! Happy??" she continued to stare out the window, Graham kept on talking, as if he had not heard her. He sat down across from her, and continued to talk constantly, "You know, I could kill you right now..." Graham kept talking, soon joined by a fellow first year, Caleb Crabbe. He was more shy than Graham. Malory liked him better, mainly because he knew when to shut up. "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" Graham and Caleb just blinked, and continued to talk. Malory stormed out ot the compartment.

She opened a compartment, and sat down in it, before realizing who she was sitting across from, Erik Weasley. Their families were rivals, but she oddly liked his red hair, secretly of course. He was the Gryffindor seeker, 4th year. Being the Slytherin seeker, she always got a good look at him. Considering she's a Malfoy, and he's a Weasley (bad name for pure-bloods as her father put it), she had to hate him. She started glaring at him, "Weasley." _Oh no... He got more freckles over the summer... Taller too... EEP! NO! Mal, you're a Malfoy! Malfoys hate Weasleys!!_

"Malory." he smirked. He looked just like Ron, but he had a few Granger features. The train came to a sudden stop, her flying across the compartment. When she opened her eyes, she saw a marroon sweater with a giant E stitched into it. She looked up, and saw Erik smirking down at her again, "Hey now..." She blushed terribly and tried to get off him, but he wouldn't let go. Malory looked back up, and he flipped his hair. She started turning even more red.

She looked over and saw the door. If only she could get to it. She pushed even harder, his arms breaking free. She didn't have time to stand back up before it stopped again, the train dumping them both onto the floor. She heard the door open, but couldn't see who it was. "Well well... Look who we have here Jared! Malory Malfoy and Erik Weasley!" Malory suddenly realized who it was. 5th year Gryffindor, Katie Davis and her boyfriend Jared Weasley. "Looks like your cousin has a thing for Malfoys!" They both laughed

Erik got up, and shoved Jared, "SHUT IT!" He turned as red as his hair. Malory was still in shock as she lay on the ground. She looked up to see Katie, Erik, and Jared all having a shoving fight. She just sat up, seeing Heidi run towards her. She scooped her up and sat back on the seat. Katie and Jared ran off, Erik coming back to the compartment. "Uh, sorry about that. My cousin likes to taunt me... He's like his dad, my uncle Fred." Heidi jumped off her lap and onto the floor.

Malory just made a face. "Well, I can't have my reputation ruined by them. I cannot be seen around a Weasl-" the train hit a stop again, shoving her into him. "It REALLY needs to stop doing th-" It stopped again, Malory was unable to get off of him. "AH!!! MY REPUTATION WILL BE COMPETELY DESTROYED NOW!!" she rolled of him, and ran out of the compartment, Heidi following.

When they reached Hogwarts, she grabbed Heidi and jumped off, and sat in a carriage. A moment later, Erik appeared, "Oh god, this carriage better not start suddenly stopping..." Erik laughed at her comment and the carriage started on it's way. Malory sighed with relief when they heard a sudden command to stop. The carriage stopped, throwing her onto him again. "ARG!!!!" he laughed, as she rolled off him again. Nathan Longbottom crawled into the carriage. Erik greeted him, Malory just glared.

The carriage stopped infront of the castle, and they entered the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony began, and so did the feast. Graham was sitting next to her, chattering away. She saw Erik get up from the Gryffindor table, and walk over to the Slytherin table, slipping a napkin into her hand. She looked at it, and it read, _Meet me at the staircase at the end of the feast. -Erik W._

Once the feast was finished, Malory went to the base of the staircase, and saw no sign of Erik. She kept walking, and was suddenly pulled into the darkness. Soon, she realized that she was in a compartment, behind a painting of a knight. Erik lit a candle, Malory sat on the couch, and he joined her. She scooted away from him a little. He took a deep breath, "Mal... I know that you and my families are complete rivals and everything... But... Man... Uh..." He bit his lip, "I can't help but to..." They hear the knight from the outside shouting at him to get on with it. "I can't help but to like you and..."

"WOAH! Woah... Little too much there!" she stared to scoot back a little. Weasley was hitting on her! Malory couldn't believe what was going on. A family feud going on for at least 30 years was all unraveling with just this. She started blushing terribly red, "I uh... well... um..." She couldn't seem to get her words to come out straight, "You dont even really know me and all and.."

"Yes I do. Malory, I just... I was just wondering if you'd..." he gulped, "G-Go out w-with m-m-me..." he could barely get it out. Erik bit his lip, hoping for the responce he had been hoping for. "Ever since our second year, I've liked you, and never really had the guts to say I did... I loved seeing your hair blow in the wind when we play Quidditch, or when you're mixing potions together!"

Malory blushed, "I uh... I'd like that..." she turned terribly red, as did Erik, "But it should be a secret. If word leaks out, it could go to our families and you know, not good." Erik nodded in agreement, and they climbed out of the portrait hole, Erik starts towards the Gryffindor tower, Malory to the Slytherin tower.

He turned back towards her, "Hey uh... Goodnight Mal." He ran up the stairs. Mal... She liked that name.

* * *

See! Told you the end was crappy!!! 


End file.
